22 de marzo
by LauraMartinez
Summary: Sakura acaba de transferirse a una nueva universidad, allí conocerá al antipático pero excesivamente sexy Sasuke Uchiha lastimosamente el susodicho esta comprometido con la persona más detestable del mundo... KARIN, pero Sakura ve el interés de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo Sauke ve el interés de Sakura, lo que provoca un ardiente juego entre ellos,¿quién saldrá herido de este juego?.
1. Chapter 1

6:30 de la mañana y la malita alarma no deja de sonar repitiéndole una y otra vez que tiene que levantarse pronto o no va a llegar a la universidad, y el haberse acostado tan tarde no habría servido de nada si no entrega el trabajo de contaduría que tanto le mató la cabeza durante toda la semana.

6:50

 _Y una mierda_ _._

Se levantó de la cama odiando su existencia y se dirigió casi arrastrándose hasta el baño, el espejo le dio la bienvenida mostrándole lo descuidado que estaba, las ojeras debajo de los ojos, su piel amarillenta y lo delgado que estaba, si su madre llegara a verlo de esa forma estaba seguro que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que lo viera comer.

Se cepilló los dientes y se dio una ducha rápida, para luego vestirse y salir pitado de su apartamento para la universidad, con ayuda de Dios no habría tráfico y podría llegar a tiempo.

7:20

 _No voy a llegar a tiempo, joder_ _._

Con todo lo que se esforzó en ese maldito trabajo, cuando por fin llegó a la universidad las rejas del parqueadero de estudiantes sintió que estas se tardaban horas en abrirse y cuando por fin terminaron de abrirse pisó el acelerador dirigiéndose a su estacionamiento favorito, pero al llegar se encontró con un lindo mini cooper color blanco con dos líneas negras a los lados.

7:25

 _No me jodas, ¿es en serio Dios? De todos los días que tienes para hacerme miserable, ¿eliges este?_

Escaneo la zona buscando otro lugar para estacionar y vio uno en la zona descubierta del aparcamiento, normalmente habría desecho esa posibilidad pero en esta momento no podía hacerse el exigente, a regañadientes aparco en ese lugar y salió corriendo hacia su salón de clases. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, sus pies casi ni tocaban el suelo, pasaba por los pasillos esquivando a la gente como si se tratase de un deporte olímpico.

7:26

7:28

7:29

Entro al salón agitado a más no poder, claro, subir 7 pisos en 3 minutos es toda una proeza, todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, el gran Sasuke Uchiha había entrado casi muriendo al salón de clase cosa que no pasaba muy seguido, inspecciono el salón buscando un lugar para sentarse… nada, todo estaba ocupado, de la nada vio una cabellera rubia en el fondo del salón que le señalaba un puesto junto al él.

-¿qué hace parad ahí señor Uchiha? por favor siéntese en su lugar. - decía el profesor entrando justo detrás de él.

\- sí, señor. – y sin decir nada más de dirigió a su asiento.

\- casi no la cuentas ¿eh? Teme.

\- cállate Dobe.

La clase transcurrió sin más problemas, y al final de la clase el profesor Kakashi recogió todos los trabajos y todos salieron a receso de sus clases, Sasuke salió sin decir una palabra seguido por Naruto y Sai sus mejores amigos desde la infancia.

\- Oye Sasuke, ¿por qué te retrasaste en la mañana?- preguntó Sai sacando un paquete de galletas de su mochila.

\- Es verdad, el señor perfecto llego tarde por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- añadió Naruto robándole un galleta a Sai mientras este fruncía el ceño.

\- Hmp, alguien se estacionó en mi lugar.

Los tres se dirigieron directo a la cafetería de la universidad, necesitaba un café, el más cargado que encontrara, la cafetería estaba infestada de alumnos y la fila para hacer pedidos casi le daba la vuelta a la cafetería.

 _Mierda, es que este día no puede ser peor._

\- yo me sacrifico con la fila, ustedes busquen una mesa. – Sai sonrió y se puso al final de la cola.

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron en ello, pero es que encontrar una mesa en semejante caos parecía una tarea titánica, y es que no hay nada peor que enfrentarte a un montón de universitarios hambrientos y eso que hasta ahora son las 10:45, no quería ni imaginar cómo iba a estar a la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto asustando a Sasuke

\- ¿qué mierda te pasa Naruto? Me asustaste.

\- Lo siento Teme pero creo que ya vi a los demás.

\- y no podías simplemente acercarte en vez de gritar.

\- ya relájate Teme, se nota que no has comido.

La ojiperla los miraba sonriendo indicando que se sentaran junto a ella, allí se encontraban todo su grupo de amigos, pero faltaba cierta rubia ojiazul hiperactiva.

\- ¿dónde está Ino? –preguntó Naruto a Hinata, la verdad es que cuando ella y Naruto se juntan el ambiente en la mesa se vuelve, muy ruidoso.

\- Dice que una amiga suya cambio a esta universidad, y la está ayudando a terminar los trámites- respondió Neji soplando su café.

\- así que nueva amiga… ¿es linda?-pregunto Kiba.

-Pues aun no la hemos visto pero Ino dice que es muy bonita. - respondió Temari

\- Genial, ya me hacía falta una novia.

\- En tus sueños Kiba, eres un asco con las mujeres.

\- cállate Naruto, tú también eres un asco.

\- pero no tanto como tú.

\- espera que te atrape idiota.- Kiba empezó a perseguir a Naruto mientras este corría en círculos por la mesa.

\- SUFICIENTE – gritó Sasuke luego de que casi le hacen tirara su teléfono.

\- está bien, está bien no hay porque molestarse.

\- nos están colmando los nervios a todos, son un fastidio. – dijo Shikamaru, dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

-¡CHICOS!- todos voltearon a mirar a la muchacha rubia que corría de la mano de una chica pelirosa.

La rubia se sentó emocionada en la mesa y obligo a la pelirosa a sentarse junto a ella.

\- Chicos les presento a mi mejor amiga Sakura, desde hoy ella va a estar con nosotros, estudia economía y finanzas.

\- pero si la chica linda estudia la misma carrera que el teme y yo.- Naruto le sonrió.

Todos estaban en diferentes carreras, Hinata estaba en medicina junto con su primo Neji, Ten Ten, y shino, en la facultad de politología estaban shikamaru, Temari y su hermano gaara, en Negocios internacionales estaba Ino, en Educacion física estaba Lee y Kiba, por último en economía y finanzas estaba Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

\- el Teme y yo te ayudaremos a adelantarte en tus clases ¿verdad Teme?

\- Hmp.

 _Lo que me faltaba, otro payaso para el circo_ _._

\- no te preocupes el Teme es un poco tosco pero es buena persona en el fondo.

\- sigo aquí, idiota.

Sakura se río, y luego de ella todos empezaron a soltar la carcajada.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, cabello hasta la cintura y de un color rosa palido, el color de la flor de Sakura, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y una piel tan blanca y lisa como la porcelana sin mencionar ese cuerpo de muñeca, su cintura era ridículamente pequeña y unas caderas anchas, lo cual en conjunto conformaba un arma letal.

\- chicos, aquí traigo su comida, un expreso con 2 cubos de azúcar y dos dedos de queso para Sasuke y un chocolate con donas para Naruto.

\- Gracias. –dijeron los dos recibiendo su comida.

Sasuke continuo escaneando a la nueva integrante de su grupo de amigos, todos empezaron a hacer los comentarios de siempre junto a las bromas que nunca podían faltar. La vio reírse, hermosa, esa era le palabra para describirla, pero ya había conocido a muchas muñequitas como ella, sumisas y sin cerebro, jugaría con ella un rato y terminaría con el asunto.

 _Veamos cuanto puedes divertirme, muñequita._

Siguió tomando su café sin soltar una sola palabra, podía notar como ella lo miraba de vez en cuando, de la nada el teléfono de Sasuke empezó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo leyendo el nombre KARIN.

\- parece que están llamando para apretarte el bozal, no es así Teme.

\- cállate idiota.

Le molestaba porque era verdad, su madre arreglo su matrimonio con Karin desde hace un año, en un principio no le tomo nada de importancia pero la actitud pedante e irritante de Karin ya estaban empezando a hartarlo, hasta tal punto que solo ver su nombre en el teléfono empezaba a darle ganas de matar a la persona más cercana que tuviera a su alrededor.

-¿qué quieres Karin? Ya te he dicho que no debes llamarme cuando estoy en la universidad.

\- lo siento amor, pero quería confirmar la cena con tus papas.

 _Mierda, con tanto estrés encima lo olvide._

\- paso por ti a las 6.

\- claro amor, que pases buen día.

-Hmp.

Colgó y volvió con su grupo de amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Teme? Sé que siempre estas amargado pero esa cara es excesiva.- dijo Naruto mirándolo extrañado

\- Hmp después halaremos de eso, hay que ir a clase.

Se despidieron de los que estaban en la mesa y fueron a su clase junto a Sakura.

\- y ¿qué tal era tu universidad en Nigata?

\- pues era una buena universidad, pero no le llega ni a los talones a las universidades de Tokio, así que mis padres decidieron enviarme a Tokio a probar suerte.

\- y ¿tus padres vinieron contigo?

\- no, mi papá está terminando unos negocios en Nigata, y luego de eso se van a ir a Inglaterra por un viaje de negocios durante 3 meses, así que decidieron enviarme sola.

\- ¿qué tipo de negocios maneja tu familia?- por primera vez intervino Sasuke.

\- mis padres se mueven por muchos campos, hospitales, laboratorios farmacéuticos, una cuantas acciones en finca raíz, y otras cuantas en el sector automovilístico.

\- vaya, pero si no hemos encontrado a una princesita rica. – dijo Naruto modo de broma.

\- dudo que alguien en esta universidad no tenga a su disposición una gran cantidad de capital. – Respondió la pelirosa.

\- en eso tienes razón, _muñequita_.- dijo sasuke sonriendo de medio lado.

Se dirigieron a su clase de administración, y el profesor empezó a tomar asistencia.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

\- presente.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.

\- presente.

\- y por último la señorita Haruno Sakura, que acaba de llegar el día de hoy.

\- presente.

\- espero que disfrute su estancia en nuestra universidad Señorita Haruno.

 _Claro, como fue que no lo vi antes, esos ojos verdes tan dominantes en los Haruno._

La empresa Haruno se movía en muchos campos, y en todos sobresalía de la misma manera, de hecho las empresas Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno y Hyuga eran las más poderosas de Asia y una parte de Europa, pero el color de su cabello lo había distraído pues ni Kizashi ni Mebuki, tenían ese color de cabello, aparte que los Haruno tenían la identidad de su hija en completo secreto, lo único que se sabía era que tenían una niña debido a un reportaje que salió sobre su nacimiento.

\- en éste momento les entregaré un trabajo que realizaran en parejas.- en cuanto el profesor dijo eso Naruto volteo a verlo con cara de cómplice y Sasuke rodo los ojos. – pero esta vez las parejas van a estar en orden de lista.

Se escuchó un bufido general acompañado de quejas y murmullos; el profesor empezó a llamar a las parejas una a una entregándoles el trabajo que tenían que realizar.

-Naruto tu estarás con Karui, y por ultimo Sasuke tú vas a estar con la señorita Haruno.

La pelirosa lo miro sonriendo, y el solo la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- bueno muchachos, eso es todo por hoy, no olviden entregarme el trabajo mañana a las 3 pm.

Sin esperar otra palabra del profesor todos salieron del salón de clases.

\- que pesadilla, tengo que hacer el trabajo con Karui va a estar regañoneandome toda la tarde.

\- hablando de eso, ¿dónde podemos hacer el trabajo Sasuke-kun?

\- creo que es mejor si lo hacemos en mi casa pues tengo una cena en la tarde.¿ estás de acuerdo?

\- claro que si Sasuke- kun.

Sin decir nada todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la universidad, Naruto había estacionado su mclaren rojo justo en la entrada.

\- buen lugar Dobe.- dijo Sasuke sonriéndole a Naruto.

\- las ventajas de madrugar, tú debes saber bien de eso ¿no es así? Teme.

-cállate, idiota.

Naruto se subió a su auto soltando una carcajada, y al arrancar para salir solo gritó.

-Nos vemos en la cena, idiota.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos y siguió su camino, olvidando por completo a la curvilínea que caminaba tras el con total tranquilidad.

\- lo siento, me olvide que estabas aquí.

\- no te preocupes, ¿llevas mucho tiempo siendo amigo de naruto?

\- así es, nuestras familias han tenido una muy buena relación desde que somos niños, cambiando de tema, ¿quieres que te lleve a mi casa en el auto o te envío la dirección para que se la digas a tu chofer?

-¿chofer? Traigo mi propio auto, envíame la dirección y nos veremos ahí.

\- como quieras, _muñequita._

Sakura le dio su número de teléfono y él le envío su dirección.

-Listo, te veo ahí.

Sakura saco las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a un pequeño mini cooper blanco, de la nada a Sasuke le bullía la sangre de la ira, ese pequeño mini cooper era el mismo que esa mañana encontró en SU sitio.

\- oye _muñequita,_ olvide decirte una cosa, no sé cómo eran las cosas en tu antigua universidad pero ya no estás ahí, y estas en mi lugar de estacionamiento.

\- ¿qué quieres decir?

\- no creo que seas tan tonta como para no saber que quiero decir.

\- escúchame bien idiota por que la próxima vez que te lo diga no seré tan amable, no sé con qué clase de idiotas inútiles te has juntado pero no nos metas a todas en la misma bolsa, porque yo no soy como las otras y no me va a temblar la mano para darte lo que te mereces si te excedes con migo, ah y yo me estaciono donde se me de la real gana ¿está claro? _Muñequito._

Sin decir nada más se subió en su coche, arranco el coche gritando un "apúrate o yo voy a llegar primero", Sasuke estaba pasmado, nunca nadie le había hablado de la forma en la que lo hizo esa menuda mujer, pero eso en vez de amedrentarlo lo interesó el doble de lo que estaba antes.

 _Veamos quien va ganar al final, muñeca._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Sasuke entro primero en el complejo para autorizar la entrada del vehículo de Sakura, una vez hecho el registro ambos ingresaron al edificio, Sakura guardó su coche en el estacionamiento de invitados, y Sasuke lo guardo en su garaje personal.

Los dos entraron en el ascensor sin cruzar palabra, la incomodidad era palpable y a Sakura eso la incomodaba demasiado, ella era más de tipo de largas charlas en el café o en cualquier parte pero una de las cosas que más la molestaban era el silencio, no lo soportaba, incluso cuando estaba en su departamento trataba de poner películas o lo que fuera con tal de no estar en silencio.

\- Escucha, ¿Qué tal si hacemos como si lo que pasó en el estacionamiento nunca pasó?- Comento Sakura tratando de romper el hielo.

\- Como tú quieras, _muñequita._

 _Idiota, no hay otra palabra para describirte o quizás si la hay pero no sería más agradable que la anterior._

Vivir en el último piso de un edificio de 40 pisos jamás le había parecido algo ventajoso pero en ese momento Sasuke se estaba empezando a plantear las grandes ventajas que le brindaba su apartamento, empezando por poder mirar las hermosas piernas de su acompañante o su estrecha cintura, un busto pronunciado pero sin ser demasiado exagerado, cuello largo, nariz respingada, labios rellenos y unos ojos grandes color esmeralda, tenía el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana, una excesivamente delicada, parecía que hasta con el paso del viento podía quebrarse, pero Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta que eso era solo una fachada pues en cuanto la muñequita se sentía en peligro sacaba las uñas de forma terrible.

 _Joder, jamás me había sentido tan atraído por una chica como me pasa con ella, pero nada que una buena noche no pueda arreglar._

El apartamento de Sasuke no era lo que Sakura esperaba pero tampoco se alejaba mucho de ello, hasta donde podía ver el apartamento era bastante amplio, la sala de estar ocupaba todo su espacio visual pero podía ver que al fondo estaba un gran comedor, unas imponentes escaleras se erguían junto a la puerta, los colores predominantes eran el blanco, el gris y el negro.

Hasta ese momento no era nada que Sakura no se esperara pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrar un muro lleno de fotografías familiares y con amigos, así es el frio y orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha tenía un muro lleno de fotos en su entrada. La foto más grande estaba en un imponente marco color negro, en ella se veía a la familia Uchiha en la típica foto en la que la madre esta sentada junto al padre y los hijos se encuentran de píe justo detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Sakura señalo al hombre que estaba parado junto a Sasuke en la foto.

\- Es mi hermano, Itachi – Sakura miraba embelesada cada una de las fotos –. Si quieres puedo mostrarte las fotos de los álbumes también.

Sakura se sonrojó al notar que llevaba más tiempo del que pensaba mirando las fotos. Sasuke subió las escaleras y Sakura fue tras él. El segundo piso consistía en un largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones, Sasuke abrió la tercera puerta de la derecha y la invito a pasar a lo que parecía ser un estudio, Sakura ojeo rápidamente la habitación. A la derecha se encontró con una biblioteca lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir toda la pared y junto a ella un enorme ventanal y de nuevo otra biblioteca cubría la pared de la izquierda; en el centro de la sala se encontró con un juego de sofás puestos aleatoriamente alrededor de la sala.

\- Ponte cómoda.

Durante el tiempo que transcurrió ambos estuvieron estudiando sin interrupciones, de vez en cuando Sakura hacía una pregunta o comentario que el moreno contestaba con un simple aja o sus típicos monosílabos, de repente alguien entro a la habitación.

\- Señor Uchiha lamento molestarlo pero la Señora Uchiha y el Señor Uchiha acaban de llegar.

\- Por Señor Uchiha ¿Te refieres a?

\- Al su hermano Itachi.

 _Joder, al último que quisiera ver hoy._

\- Esta bien Yuki, ya puedes volver a tus labores.

\- Con su permiso.

Sakura solo continuaba realizando su trabajo como si nadie hubiera entrado a molestarlos, es cierto que generalmente cuando esto sucedía el protocolo decía que debía presentarse a los visitantes con la persona que estaba en la casa, pero por supuesto eso a Sasuke no le podía importar menos y siempre que se encontraba en ese tipo de situaciones (que no son muchas) el simplemente se disculpaba con la persona que lo acompañaba y atendía a los de la visita midiendo la importancia del asunto que se debía atender. Si no era algo muy importante el simplemente lo daba por terminado y volvía con la visita inicial. Pero solo por hoy le apetecía cumplir al pie de la letra el protocolo.

\- Estas de suerte mi querida Sakura, tendrás el honor de conocer a una parte de la familia Uchiha - dijo Sasuke mientras la pelirosa solo lo miraba extrañada.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y le ofreció la mano a la Haruno para ayudarle a levantarse, la pelirosa tomo su mano y se levantó, Sasuke la llevo de la mano hasta el recibidor.

\- Mamá, no te esperaba a esta hora y mucho menos a ti hermano, hasta donde sabía estabas cerrando negocios en Londres.- comentó Sasuke con falso entusiasmo.

\- Y eso hacía querido hermano, pero con el negocio concluido no tuve más opción que volver.

\- Pero hijo, no nos has presentado a la hermosa muchacha que traes de la mano.

Ambos se soltaron de la mano como si les quemara, y es que se habían acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a la presencia del otro que ni siquiera recordaban que estaban tomados de la mano hasta que la matriarca Uchiha lo mencionó.

\- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, es un placer conocerlos – Sakura se inclinó.

\- El placer es todo nuestro, no estaba enterada de que la heredera del imperio Haruno gozara de semejante belleza – dijo Itachi sonriéndole a Sakura.

\- Itachi por favor no incomodes a Sakura – pidió Sasuke.

\- Pero si no es más que la verdad, ¿no es así mamá? – Itachi miró a su madre, pero esta no dejaba de analizar a Sasuke -. ¿Mamá?

\- Tienes razón, la señorita Haruno es realmente bonita – dijo la señora Uchiha sonriéndole a Sakura fraternalmente-. Sobra decirte que estas completamente invitada a nuestra cena de hoy, querida.

 _¿Karin y Sakura en una misma habitación?_

 _Con lo pesada que es Karin y lo sensible que es Sakura la paz no va a durar ni 5 min._

\- Con gusto estaré presente en la cena señora Uchiha – Mikoto sonrió con gusto.

\- Cambiando un poco de tema, Sasuke ¿por qué estás tan delgado? – Sakura trató de aguantar la carcajada sin mucho éxito.

\- He estado ocupado, mamá – contestó Sasuke abochornado -. ¿Gustas sentarte?

\- Pensé que jamás lo dirías.

Itachi se rio y todos fueron de camino a la gigante sala junto al recibidor. Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke en el lado derecho del inmenso sofá en forma de L y Mikoto se sentó junto a Itachi del otro lado. Sasuke llamó a Yuki y luego se dirigió a su madre.

\- ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

\- Tráeme un jugo de naranja recién exprimido y me tendrás contenta.

\- ¿Y tú Itachi?

\- Lo mismo que mamá.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Igual.

\- Yuki, por favor trae 3 jugos de naranja y para mí un trozo de torta de chocolate – Sasuke miró sonriendo a Yuki, y esta salió apresurada de la enorme salsa.

\- Y cuéntame Sakura ¿estás viviendo con tus padres?

\- No, señora. Estoy viviendo con Ino en un pent-house cerca del centro – Sasuke arqueó su ceja incrédulo.

\- ¿Ella te presento a Sasuke? – Sakura se removió incomoda en si asiento, y para Sasuke eso no pasó desapercibido.

\- Estamos en la misma clase, Sakura ingresó a mi facultad hoy.

En ese momento llego Yuki con la bandeja de Jugos y la torta de Sasuke, en el momento que Yuki dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa los ojos de Sakura volaron a la torta de chocolate. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Sasuke.

Siguieron charlando amenamente, pero Sakura no dejaba de ver la torta que reposaba inocentemente sobre la mesa y es que el idiota de Sasuke no le había dado ni un mordisco y para ella esa torta estaba rogándole que se la comiera, Sasuke sonrió divertido, ya había visto los ojos de la pelirosa sobre su torta desde el momento que yuki la trajo. Pero todavía quería divertirse un poco con ella.

Sasuke tomo la torta y le dio la primera cucharada, no muy grande pero lo suficiente como para que la pelirosa lo observara con los ojos de un niña de 5 años que ve su juguete favorito en una vitrina y su mama se niega a dárselo, pero ella sigue mirando el juguete con esperanza. Sasuke saboreo esa cucharada de torta como usualmente no lo hacía. Pero tenía que aceptar que molestar a la pelirosa se estaba volviendo un pasatiempo muy divertido para él.

Sakura sabía que el pelinegro solo estaba haciendo eso para molestarla y que tenía claro que ella quería o en mejores palabras NECESITABA esa torta en su estómago, esto ya no se trataba de un simple deseo, no por supuesto que no, ahora era una obligación. Y el muy imbécil de Sasuke estaba saboreando la fuente de todos impulsos salvajes.

 _Imbécil._

Otra cucharada, pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos divertido.

 _Hijo de puta._

Sakura estaba tan concentrada en la torta que no tenía la más mínima idea del rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

\- ¿y tú qué piensas de Karin?, he escuchado que estuvieron juntas en el campamento de verano – Sakura sonrió.

\- ¿Karin? No se me hace conocido el nombre - Sasuke terminó la segunda cucharada de torta y le dio el plato a Sakura con una familiaridad poco usual en él. La pelirosa tomo el plato más que contenta y le dio la primera cucharada-. Lastimosamente no pude ir el verano pasado al campamento por cuestiones personales así que al parecer me perdí el placer de conocer a la tan mencionada Karin.

\- No te pierdes de nada, mi prima es un espanto – todos voltearon a ver al rubio que entraba en la sala como pedro por su casa.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que entraste aquí, Dobe?

\- Casi que vivo aquí, todo el mundo me conoce. No tuve mucho problema para entrar – el rubio levantó los hombros desinteresado sonriendo con su típica sonrisa zorruna -. ¿Cómo esta señora Mikoto? Llevo un largo tiempo sin verla y ni hablar de ti Itachi.

\- Estamos muy bien Naruto y ¿Cómo están tus padres? – pregunto Mikoto terminando su jugo de naranja y poniendo delicadamente el jugo sobre la mesa.

\- Ellos están bien, mamá está ansiosa por la cena de hoy – Naruto se sentó junto a Sakura.

\- Me alegro mucho, la cena estará estupenda

\- Seguro que sí –comentó Sasuke rodando los ojos.

\- Bueno Sasuke solo pasamos por que mamá quería saber que estas bien, y por lo que yo veo estas más que bien- dijó itachi levantándose del sofá y ayudando a su madre a levantarse -. Nos veremos en la cena hermano.

\- Hasta la cena hermano – dijo Sasuke levantándose y dándole la mano a Sakura para pararse también.

\- Por favor llega con 10 minutos de anticipación. Sakura, te lo encargo ¿está bien? – Dijo la señora Uchiha sonriéndole a Sakura -. Naruto, por favor dile a tu mamá que la cena será en el salón de baile del jardín.

-Con gusto me hare cargo de su distraído hijo señora Uchiha - Sasuke gruño sonoramente y ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada.

\- Cuídate mucho Sakura.

\- Usted también señora Mikoto.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y luego de un beso de la señora Uchiha para Sasuke ambos se retiraron. Yuki cerró la puerta principal y Naruto corrió directamente a la cocina, Sasuke solo rodo los ojos y lo siguió de camino a la cocina con Sakura pisándole los talones.

\- Teme, dime que todavía tienes esa torta de fresas que hiciste el otro día – dijo el rubio abriendo la nevera.

 _Cerdo tragón, había guardado el ultimo trozo para comérmelo viendo Dexter en la noche._

El pelinegro vio con dolor como el rubio se acababa en segundos el último pedazo de su torta favorita.

 _Maldito gordo._

\- ¿a qué viniste, Naruto? Dudo mucho que el último pedazo de mi adorada torta sea razón suficiente para estar aquí deleitándonos con tu presencia - el sarcasmo de Sasuke era palpable pero el rubio parecía no notarlo o simplemente no le importaba.

\- pues Karin esta insoportable. Llego a casa pocos minutos después que yo intentando jalarme con ella al centro comercial. Por supuesto me negué, pero la insoportable no me dejo en paz hasta que le dije que tenía que verme contigo y por eso no podía acompañarla – dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la para nada pequeña mesa de la cocina americana de Sasuke.

\- si sigues usándome como excusa en algún punto ella va a dejar de creerte – dijo sasuke tomando dos cucharas del cajón de cubiertos y poniéndolos en la mesa de la cocina para luego sacar la torta de la que Sakura y él comieron antes -. Aparte es tu prima, es tu deber familiar acompañarla.

\- Ya tengo suficiente con que mis papás la dejen vivir en casa – Naruto no praba de ver la torta que llevaba Sasuke en las manos -. Aparte ni tú te la soportas,Teme.

\- Hmp.

Sasuke partió dos trozos de la torta y le entregó una chuchara a Sakura junto con su respectivo pedazo de torta para luego servirse él y dejar la torta encima de la mesa.

\- ¿A mí no me vas a dar, teme?- dijo Naruto poniéndose la mano sobre el peso en señal de ofendido.

\- Está es casi tu casa, si quieres… sírvete entonces.

\- ¿Así es como trataras a tu mejor amigo? Teme.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Dobe.

Naruto hizo un puchero y terminó sirviéndose el mismo, Sakura se rio disimuladamente mientras le daba otra cucharada a la torta.

\- Bueno, es suficiente. La cena empieza en 3 horas y si nos atrasamos mi mamá nos va a colgar como cerdos de carnicería – dijo Sasuke terminando su torta y sirviéndole otro trozo a la pelirosa, que prácticamente había hecho desaparecer la torta en cosa de segundos.

\- Hablando de atrasarse, ¿no tenías que pasar por mi prima a las 6? – dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con cara de burla, el más que nadie sabía lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser Karin Uzumaki.

 _Y una mierda, y con lo insoportable que esta la zanahoria hoy._

Sasuke se rio de su propio pensamiento, el apodo de zanahoria lo invento Naruto en medio de una pelea, y a él no le pudo parecer más adecuado para la peliroja.

\- Volveré en un rato, tengo que hacer una llamada – el pelinegro salió de la habitación con una sonrisa que dejo a Naruto y a Sakura mirándose interrogantes.

Sakura continuó comiéndose la torta mientras Naruto sacaba una jarra de jugo de naranja de la nevera y se sirvió en un vaso. Para luego sentarse junto a la pelirosa y examinarla con completo detenimiento.

\- Oye Sakura – la pelirosa volteo a verlo con los ojos jades bien abiertos -. ¿Comó te ha tratado el teme?

-Pues se ha portado muy bien con migo, incluso me dejo su torta luego de darle solo 2 bocados – Sakura lo miro sonriente, pero el rubio solo la miraba con asombro y curiosidad.

¿Sasuke Uchiha regalando torta? ¿El idiota pelinegro obsesionado con el espacio personal le había regalado una torta a una mujer que conoció hace aproximadamente 5 horas? Naruto seguía sin creerlo, era más factible que le dijeran que el pelinegro había dado un espectáculo de malabares en el circo.

Y eso es mucho decir.

Sasuke Uchiha aparte de ser un imbécil ególatra, también es un imbécil posesivo y uno de los peores.

Sasuke entro a la cocina sonriendo, y Naruto lo miró sospechosamente.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el engendro del mal?- dijo Naruto tomando de un solo sorbo su jugo de naranja.

\- Karin se encontrara con nosotros en la cena – dijo Sasuke sonriendo triunfal.

\- Idiota suertudo.

\- Cállate dobe.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos 6 mucamas junto entraron a la habitación junto a Yuki.

\- Se las encargo mucho – dijo Sasuke mientras Yuki tomaba la mano de Sakura.

\- No se preocupe señor Uchiha, puede contar con nosotras – Sakura lo miró interrogante.

\- No pensaras ir a la cena así ¿o sí? – dijo el pelinegro arqueando la ceja.

Sakura observo con desgano su vestido de jean y luego miró al pelinegro con desdén para luego retirarse de la mano de Yuki.

\- ¿Qué te traes entre manos teme? – preguntó Naruto poniendo el vaso en el fregadero.

\- Nada que te importe, dobe – Sasuke emprendió el camino a su habitación seguido por Naruto.

\- Anda teme, cuéntame por qué tienes tanto interés en Sakura.

\- No tengo ningún interés en ella – el pelinegro estaba incomodo, y el rubio podía notarlo.

\- Como quieras, teme.

Con la conversación concluida Sasuke le presto uno de sus trajes al rubio, pues lo había olvidado en casa.

 _Idiota distraído._

Faltando 20 minutos para las 7 los muchachos ya estaban esperando en el vestíbulo a la pelirosa, Sasuke traía su traje negro favorito junto con camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos zapatos de charol negros, por su parte Naruto traía un traje color blanco acompañado con una camisa negra y unos zapatos de charol negros.

\- Menos mal que tenemos el mismo cuerpo teme, me salvaste – bromeó Naruto dándole un pequeño empujón a Sasuke.

\- Hmp, ya quisieras dobe.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio al ver entrar a la pelirosa en un vestido rojo sangre ceñido con un pronunciado escote, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección y el color rojo del vestido no hacía más que resaltar el lechoso color de piel de la pelirosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en un rollo alto con mechones de cabello colgando rebeldes al frente en forma de bucles, y traía unos tacones dorados que hacían juego con sus joyas doradas.

\- ¿Y qué tal estoy?- dijo Sakura sacándolos del trance en el que estaban.

\- Estás preciosa Sakura-chan – Naruto le dio la mano para que terminara de bajar la escalera.

La pelirosa se sonrojó, y Sasuke siguió escaneándola, el maquillaje de sus ojos pasaba de un color gris suave a uno brillante para pasar a un negro oscuro al final, los tonos oscuros realzaban el verde de sus ojos y los hacia lucir aún más brillantes, su labial rojo encendido sobresalía en su piel blanquecina y unos dientes completamente blanco le daba un contraste precioso cuando la pelirosa sonreía.

 _Parece que vas a ser mi juguete favorito, muñequita._

\- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole la mano que la pelirosa tomó en seguida sonriéndole coqueta.

Entre bromas de Naruto y las carcajadas de la pelirosa todos llegaron al garaje, Sasuke vio la intención de la pelirosa de subirse a su coche y apretó fuertemente su mano cuando sintió que su cuerpo tomaba otra dirección, la pelirosa lo miro interrogante y el azabache le sonrió con arrogancia.

 _Imbécil engreído._

Naruto abrió la puerta de un Ferrari clásico de color negro, mientras Sasuke se dirigió a un Rolls-Royce negro, ambos muchachos se sonrieron con complicidad y sin decir nada mas Naruto se subió a su Ferrari y lo encendió produciendo un ruido ensordecedor en el garaje.

 _Idiota presumido, vas a comer el polvo._

Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Sakura y la ayudo a sentarse para luego pasar a sentarse en el lugar del piloto, acomodo el radio para establecer comunicación con el vehículo de Naruto.

\- Abróchate bien el cinturón de seguridad muñequita, este va a ser un camino algo agitado – La pelirosa solo lo miró arqueando la ceja y obedeció.

\- ¿Preparado para comerte mi polvo?, Teme- La voz de Naruto salió el radio -. No creas que solo por que llevas a una señorita hermosa voy a tener piedad de ti.

\- ya veremos quien se come el polvo de quien.

Sin hacer más comentarios Sasuke encendió su Rolls-Royce que también produjo un fuerte sonido. Las puertas del garaje empezaron a abrirse lentamente mientras ambos muchachos pisaban el acelerador pero sin arrancar aún.

Si esto era lo que Saukra estaba pensando que es, iba a matar a Sasuke por no dejarla participar.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron ambos vehículos salieron del garaje a toda velocidad, la carrera inicio y ambos vehículos iban esquivando a los demás vehículos de la transitada avenida, Sakura estaba de lo más tranquila en el asiento del copiloto, Sasuke la miro por un segundo entre curioso y divertido, él se esperaba ver a la pelirosa como un gato asustado agarrada del asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello pero al contrario de eso ella estaba de lo más tranquila.

 _Cada vez mi intrigas más y más muñequita, que más sorpresas me tienes._

Sasuke iba más adelante que Naruto pero no era por mucho, el rubio les estaba pisando los talones por lo que Sasuke acelero aún más Sakura sonrió complacida, podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo. En el pasado ella e Ino habían estado en muchas carreras callejeras hasta que la madre de Ino las había descubierto y desde entonces no había vuelto a sentir esa sensación.

Por supuesto el primero en llegar fue Sasuke pero la diferencia no fue mucha de hecho por un pelo y Naruto hubiese ganado, ambos se estacionaron en el garaje de visitantes. Como antes Sasuke bajo primero del auto y luego le abrió la puerta a la pelirosa que le tomo la mano para poder salir del vehículo.

\- Tuviste suerte, teme – dijo Naruto mirando al pelinegro con odio.

\- Así lo llaman los perdedores – comento Sasuke con satisfacción y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

\- Como sea, ya sabes que los paparazis están cubriendo el evento así que mi prima ha de estar esperando por ti.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – comento Sasuke con desagrado.

\- Si me lo permites yo voy a entrar con Sakura, no queremos que se arme un escándalo ¿verdad? – Naruto miro a Sasuke con la ceja enarcada, pero el pelinegro no quería soltar la mano de la pelirosa.

\- Sera lo mejor – respondió Sakura, soltándose del agarre del pelinegro y tomando de gancho al rubio -. Listo, ¿Nos vamos?

Naruto observo divertido como el pelinegro lo descuartizaba con la mirada, al entrar a el jardín de la entrada de la imponente mansión Uchiha los esperaban los paparazis que estaban alrededor de la escalera que daba a la puerta de le mansión y un gran grupo de mujeres empezó a gritar en cuanto vieron al pelinegro, y por supuesto Sakura recibió bastantes miradas de odio al ir acompañada por el rubio.

\- No sabía que tuvieras tantas chicas tras de ti Naruto- dijo Sakura

\- No son tantas como las del teme, pero algo es algo – Naruto tomo de la mano a Sakura pues esta dio un traspié y estuvo a punto de caer.

Los flashes de las cámaras no paraban de encenderse, Sasuke diviso a Karin a lo lejos y trato de hacerse el tonto posando para las fotos en la pequeña zona que su mamá había supuesto para las fotos del evento pero en menos de 5 segundos pudo sentir un peso extra en su brazo derecho, volteo a mirar la causa de ese peso extra y solo pudo ver la sonrisa de Karin tras un exótico labial azul oscuro.

Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que tomar a la peliroja de la cintura mientras esta le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke le sonrió hipócritamente y ambos siguieron posando para todas las fotos.

Sakura se había distraído hablando con Naruto y ambos habían perdido de vista al pelinegro, restándole importancia al asunto Naruto guío a la pelirosa a la zona de las fotos, ambos estuvieron posando por alrededor de 5 minutos y al fin pudieron entrar a la mansión.

El lugar estaba atestado, había alrededor de 10 mesas enormes, pero lo que más le sorprendió a la pelirosa fue encontrar a su rubia compañera de la mano de Sai, por lo que ella sabía solo llevaban un par de semanas saliendo. La rubia le sonrió y le envió una señal de salido a la pelirosa el cuan ella contesto sonriendo.

Naruto tomo de la mano de la pelirosa y se mesclaron entre la gente y sin quererlo ambos se encontraron con Sasuke que iba de la mano de Karin, al encontrarse con ellos Sasuke miro directamente las manos entrelazadas de Naruto y Sakura, Sakura tuvo el impulso de soltar la mano de Naruto pero la extravagante pelirroja captó la atención de la pelirosa.

Karin traía un vestido de cuero negro en dos partes, tenía el abdomen descubierto. La parte de arriba consistía de un top de tirantes que no dejaba nada la imaginación y una falda que a duras penas le llegaba a medio muslo, en su cuello tenía un collar de diamantes lo suficientemente grueso como para cubrir todo su cuello, en su abdomen traía una cadena delgada de diamantes. Su maquillaje consistía en un labial azul oscuro mate y en sus ojos traía sombras azul oscuro tras unas gafas de marco negro, su cabello estaba completamente liso y le llegaba hasta la cintura. La pelirroja miro a Sakura con desdén.

Sakura le sonrió hipócritamente a la pelirroja.

 _Positivo para zorra._

\- ¡Naruto! No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien – y de nuevo miro a Sakura con desdén–. Y menos aún con alguien tan exótico.

\- Yo tampoco sabía que había espectáculo de strippers hoy, y menos que le habían pagado a una para estar toda la velada pegada a Sasuke – Naruto soltó una carcajada mientras la pelirosa le giñaba un ojo a Sasuke.

Sasuke mostro una sonrisa ladina mientras Karin miraba indignada como la pelirosa se retiraba de la mano de Naruto.

 _Sakura - 1_ _Karin-0_

Unos metros más adelante estaba la mesa donde estaba sentados todos los amigos del rubio, Sakura se sentó junto a Ino y Naruto se sentó junto a ella los dos puestos después de Naruto estaban vacíos.

\- De pura casualidad ¿esa es tu prima? – le pregunto al rubio que la miraba con resignación.

\- Pues sí, no creas que el resto de mi familia también es así.

\- No te preocupes, con solo conocerte sé que la oveja negra de la familia no eres tu sino ella -. Sakura le sonrió y el rubio le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Oye Sakura ¿al fin conociste a la carcelera de Sasuke? – dijo Ino dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

\- Al fin tuve el placer – respondió Sakura con sarcasmo -. Pero ¿qué hace Sasuke con semejante esperpento? fácilmente podría conseguirse algo mejor.

\- Ellos tienen un compromiso arreglado – comentó Naruto con simpleza.- para los Uchiha no es suficiente el que Sasuke sea mi mejor amigo, ellos necesitan un compromiso más fuerte.

\- Entiendo… pobre Sasuke – dijo Sakura observando como el pelinegro ignoraba la presencia de la pelirroja mientras charlaba con las personas de la sala.

\- Lo sé, mi prima es un horror – justo en ese momento Sasuke se sentó junto a ellos -. ¿Como te liberaste de ese espectro?

\- Se fue al baño, esperemos que demore mucho – dijo Sasuke tomando una de las galletas de la bandeja que reposaba sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué sigues con ella si tanto te molesta? – dijo Sakura tomando una copa de champan de otra bandeja.

\- Karin es una molestia, pero no es mala – respondió el pelinegro tomando otra galleta se merece que le rompan el corazón.

\- En todo caso si la dejas tu mamá va a colgar tu lindo tracero en un gancho de carnicería – añadió Ino terminando su copa de vino.

\- Ese también es un factor muy importante –todos soltaron un carcajada al escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro.

Mientras todos se reían Mikoto se sentó en la silla vacía junto a Sasuke, todos los presentes se quedaron en completo silencio.

\- Lo siento chicos no quería importunarlos, solo quería decirles que mañana no tienen que ir a la universidad pues Sebastián va a pasar por sus departamentos a recogerlos para entregárselos a el profesor Iruka, disfruten la noche – sin decir nada más la matriarca Uchiha se retiró de la mesa.

Naruto sonrió a más no poder pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a su pelirroja prima sentarse junto al Uchiha, el ambiente se puso tenso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a ninguno de los presentes en la meja les agradaba la pelirroja, y sobra decir que era reciproco, el comportamiento altanero e inestable de la pelirroja había provocado un gran conflicto entre todo el grupo.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que los platos con la comida empezaron a llegar.

\- Hmmm amo con mi vida la ensalada de aguacate – dijo Sakura dando el primer bocado a la ensalada en vez de la carne.

\- Estas loca por todo lo que contenga aguacate – Respondió Ino cortado la carne en pedazos más pequeños y llevándose el primero a la boca.

Sakura solo sonrió y siguió comiendo su aguacate en completo silencio.

\- Oye Teme, ¿Qué te parece si luego de la cena nos vamos de antro?

Sasuke miro al rubio con una sonrisa traviesa pero le duro muy poco, pues se desvaneció al escuchar el chillido de emoción de la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado.

 _Que no podías esperar un poco para decírmelo, idiota._

\- Pues no es una mala idea, con tanto estrés que traigo de la universidad siento que me voy a morir – Ino se comió el siguiente trozo de carne.

Sasuke miro de reojo a la pelirosa junto a Naruto que le sonreía a Ino mientras masticaba su ensalada, Sasuke tomo su celular y abrió la bandeja de mensajes sin leer, sonrió de medio lado y decidió jugar un poco con la pelirosa, entre divertido y curioso envió el mensaje, al siguiente segundo el teléfono de sakura se escuchó y la pelirosa tomo apresurada su teléfono para leer el mensaje que llego a su teléfono.

 _-Sabía que Yuki iba a hacer un buen trabajo contigo pero no me esperaba que fuera tan bueno, ese vestido te queda demasiado tentador._

Al leer el mensaje Sakura le sonrió coqueta.

 _-Y no te alcanzas a imaginar cómo me veo sin él._

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, lo último que se esperaba era ese tipo de respuesta. El más bien pensó que la pelirosa se iba a sonrojar y enviarte alguna respuesta cohibida.

 _Parece que la muñequita sabe cómo jugar_

- _Y me encantaría hacer más que imaginármelo._

Sasuke miró a la pelirosa y esta le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- _En tus sueños._

Sasuke miro a Sakura enarcando la ceja mientras esta le giñaba el ojo, por un momento se habían olvidado de la existencia de los demás en la mesa, pero Naruto llamó la atención dela pelirosa para decirle algo a la pelirosa, Sakura se rio para luego contestarle en el oído.

El azabache se sintió enfermo por un momento, el rubio tenía la total libertad para hablar con la pelirosa, mientras que él tenía que limitarse debido a la irritante presencia de la insufrible pelirroja.

Todos continuaron la cena entre las bromas de Naruto, los comentarios de Ino y las molestas críticas de Karin que siempre eran recibidas por una respuesta bríllate de Sakura. La cena se terminó más rápido de lo que se esperaba Sasuke, y al finalizar el discurso de agradecimiento de su padre el rubio le sonrió a Sasuke, y este al instante comprendió lo que quería decir.

El grupo salió al estacionamiento en camino a al club, Ino se subió en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta Porsche último modelo de Sai, Sasuke miró directamente a Sakura como indicándole que se subiera en su Rolls-Royce pero Karin le tomo la mano al pelinegro y lo arrastro al auto.

\- Supongo que vienes con migo, mi querida Sakura – la pelirosa volteó a ver la hermosa sonrisa del rubio y tomo la mano que este le ofrecía.

 _Si el imbécil de Sasuke no va a tratar a esta hermosa mujer como se debe, yo si lo voy a hacer._

El camino al bar fue corto, y al llegar el lugar estaba atestado de gente. en medio del lugar una pista de baile se abría espacio entre las mesas del bar, Sakura escaneo el lugar buscando una mesa libre o una cara conocida para sentarse, la cabellera rubia de Ino se dejó ver al instante entre la multitud sentada junto al apático Sai en una mesa de la derecha.

Sakura jalo de la mano a Naruto directo a la mesa, y ambos se sentaron en frente de la pareja. Unos cuantos minutos después Sasuke llego de la mano de Karin que le sonreía hipócritamente a todos los presentes, la música era tan fuerte que incuso para decirle algo a la persona más cercana había que recurrir a los gritos.

Sasuke se sentó junto a Sakura ocupando todo el sillón de la derecha por lo que Karin tuvo que sentarse junto a Ino y Sai, en el fondo la última canción de Ozuna titulada "síguelo bailando" llenaba el ambiente y mantenía al compás a todas las personas en la pista de baile.

De la nada un chico pelirrojo con los ojos azules aguamarina se acercó a la mesa y se dirigió a la pelirosa que estaba sentada entre el pelinegro y el rubio.

\- ¿Bailas? – Sakura se sonrió complacida y ya iba a levantarse cuando sintió la mano del rubio reteniéndola por un lado y la del pelinegro por el otro.

\- Lo siento niño bonito, pero la dama viene con migo –Naruto le sonrió con superioridad mientras Sasuke solo le miraba amenazante.

\- No te pregunte a ti, la chica tiene su propia boca – el pelirrojo volvió su mirada a Sakura expectante.

\- Lo siento, pero vengo acompañada – dijo Sakura señalando al rubio junto a ella.

El pelirrojo solo los miro fastidiado y se mezcló rápidamente entre la gente, Sakura se solto rápidamente del agarre de ambos muchachos y se levantó.

\- Necesito un trago.

 _Y uno de los fuertes, este par me está enloqueciendo._

Sasuke se levantó para darle paso a la pelirosa que en menos de segundos se perdió entre la multitud. Sasuke estaba a punto de sentarse cuando sintió una mano entrelazarse con la suya y jalarlo a la pista de baile, no había necesidad de preguntarse quién era pues la cabellera roja daba la respuesta.

Por otra parte la pelirosa se dirigió rápidamente a la cantina que también estaba atestada, pero en menos de 2 minutos ya estaba haciendo su pedido.

\- Dame lo más fuerte que tengas – el barman la miro sonriente.

\- ¿Mala noche? – Sakura lo miro a los ojos, azul cielo, y el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta.

\- Y recién acaba de empezar – el barman soltó una pequeña risa y le tendió a Sakura una copa.

\- Un Aunt Roberta a la orden – Sakura sonrió complacida y tomo la copa, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

\- Eres un sol – el barman se rio y Sakura se tomó el coctel de un solo trago.

\- Ten cuidado, es más fuerte de lo que parece – el barman la miro preocupado pero la pelirosa solo le regalo una sonrisa y salió de vuelta a su mesa.

Al pasar por la pista de baile diviso a Karin bailando con Sasuke o en mejores palabras estaba restregándose en el pantalón del pelinegro. Sakura sintió como la sangre le hervía pero sonrió con sorna.

 _Dos podemos jugar este juego._

Naruto seguía charlando con Sai sobre el cierre del ultimo trato d la familia Uchiha que fue un completo éxito. Sakura llego a la mesa y miro directamente a Naruto.

\- ¿Bailamos? – el rubio se levantó tomándole la mano a Sakura y guiándola a la pista de baile.

Al instante ambos empezaron a moverse al son de Chirllax de Farruko, Naruto tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo moviendo las caderas al son de la pelirosa, Sakura le sonrió coqueta y acelero su movimiento de cadera haciendo al rubio sonreír. No muy lejos de ellos Sasuke bailaba con Karin, le dio la vuelta a Karin y justo en ese momento pudo ver como la pelirosa bailaba sensualmente con Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado pegando a Karin a su cuerpo y haciéndola bajar moviendo sus caderas, pudo ver como la pelirosa le sonreía mientras bailaba, como tentándolo. Sasuke hizo lo propio siguiéndole el juego a la pelirosa.

Ambos se lanzaban miradas cargadas de deseo cada vez que sus parejas de baile no estaban pendientes, y los movimientos de cada uno se hacían cada vez más sensuales tratando de tentarse al uno al otro, la canción termino. Y Karin le dijo a Sasuke que iba a tomar un trago en la barra, el pelinegro solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja mirando directamente a los ojos a Sakura, por su parte Sakura le dijo a Naruto que iba a tomar un poco de aire pues el baile la había dejado agotada, Naruto le sonrió y le dijo que la esperaría en la mesa con los demás

La canción cambio a Downtown de Jbalvin. Mientras Sakura iba de camino a la salida del establecimiento sintió unas manos tomarla de la cintura y dirigirla directamente al centro de la pista, Sakura no necesitaba preguntar de quien eran esas manos pues el olor del perfume de Sasuke entro por sus fosas nasales erizándole la piel.

La pelirosa sonrió coqueta y encaro al pelinegro que la miraba con una sonrisa, ambos empezaron a bailar. Sasuke la pego a su cuerpo estrechando sus caderas mientras la pelirosa lo tomaba del cuello para acercar sus labios a los del pelinegro. Ambos estaban lo suficiente mente cerca para sentir el aliento del otro y sus miradas brillaban emocionadas por el reto de saber quién aguantaba más tiempo la tentación , Sakura movía sus caderas de forma frenética mirando directamente a los ojos del pelinegro y este le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. En algún momento las demás personas dejaron de existir para ellos pues solo podían sentir la presencia del otro, la atracción que sentían cada vez era más fuerte y Sasuke no pudo aguantarlo más, acerco aún más su cuerpo a la pelirosa y cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios la pelirosa le dio un pequeño empujón para luego sonreírle de lado y escabullirse entre la gente.

El pelinegro bufo molesto y salió tras ella, la siguió hasta el baño de donde vio salir a Karin, Sasuke se escondió tras una pared a que la pelirroja se fuera para luego entrar al baño tras la pelirosa.

Por su parte Sakura se puso un poco de agua fría tratando de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, cuando sintió que soplaban su cuello levanto la cara para encontrarse al pelinegro sonriéndole de medio lado en el espejo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? – le dijo Sakura volteándose a encararlo.

\- Jugaste con fuego – dijo Sasuke sentándola en el mesón del baño en un solo movimiento, para luego susurrarle al oído -. Y te quemaste.

Luego de eso Sasuke tomo las mejillas de Sakura y le planto un beso lleno de lujuria, Sakura sintió como se le erizaba la piel mientras el pelinegro la besaba y no solo eso, sentía como su cuerpo era poseído por un vaivén de emociones y quedaba a completa merced del pelinegro. Sasuke sonrió entre el beso y se dirigió a su cuello, Sakura tembló mientras pequeños gemidos salían de su boca indicándole al pelinegro que podía continuar.

Por un momento Sasuke paro con lo que estaba haciendo y contemplo su obra de arte, Sakura solo lo observo con las mejillas encendidas y un poco de saliva provocada por el salvaje beso que acababa de recibir, tenía erizada la piel y sus pezones se veían erectos tras la delgada tela del vestido. Sasuke volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba sus piernas, pero Sakura corto el beso para sonreírle coqueta al pelinegro y aprisionarlo con sus piernas una vez allí fue la pelirosa quien inicio con el ardiente beso y quien se aventuró a tocar el cuerpo del pelinegro bajo aquella costosa camisa mientras Sasuke ya estaba quitándole el vestido a Sakura, en menos de un segundo Sakura estaba únicamente con una tanga de encaje negro mientras su senos yacían libres frente a la mirada del pelinegro.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y empezó a besar los pezones de la pelirosa mientras esta se deshacía en gemidos y temblores, Sasuke no lo soporto más y en un parpadeo su pantalón y camisa habían desparecido quedando solamente en ropa interior, la pelirosa lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y el Azabache pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba su acompañante. Sasuke sonrió de lado aun podía torturarla un poco más, continuo besando sus pezones para distraerla mientras su mano derecha se dirigió a su vagina pasando bajo su ropa interior, sin siquiera avisarle el pelinegro metió dos dedos en la vagina de la pelirosa mientras esta trataba de acallar sus gemidos.

Sasuke sentía que no podía más así que saco su miembro del pantalón y justo cuando iba a penetrarla tocaron a la puerta.

\- Sakura-chan ¿estás ahí?

 **Notas de autora:**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estaré pendiente de corregir todos los errores y si ven más por favor corríjanme.

Espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo y disculpen la demora, la universidad me come viva.

Besos.


End file.
